


I'll Toss Out the Bones Tomorrow

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Series: Flarrow Femslash Week 2015 [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, kelpie!iris and nymph!caitlin fantasy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic fantastic creatures swimming in a loch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Toss Out the Bones Tomorrow

Her fingers move, thin and nimble and sure, weaving the strands _over-under-over-under_ in a pattern she knows so intimately she barely even pays attention to what she’s doing. It’s the light dancing across the floor of the loch that catches her attention instead—dim and elegant and mysterious and soothing.

Her fingers dance, and the light dances, and she is at peace.

(It doesn’t last long.)

She knows the instant Iris reenters the water, can hear-feel-sense the vibrations in the water made by her feet (so different from her hooves). She also senses Iris’s latest unsuspecting victim—those are rare in this day and age, of course, so good for Iris.

She drops a stitch, distracted by trying to listen for Iris’s movements, and huffs- bubbles stream from her nose and drifting up towards the surface of the loch- as she carefully picks out the mistake and attempts to regain her rhythm. It’s harder to get started than it is to keep going, and her need for concentration is hardly helped by the explosion of movement in the deeper waters as Iris’s victim finally realizes that the beautiful woman he’d followed has transformed into a aquatic horse.

She gives up, sets her weaving aside, and digs her hands into the sandy floor below her as she leans back, tilts her face towards the sun shining on the surface of the water four feet above her head. She idly practices blowing bubble rings, timing them just right that the smaller, newer ones will rise up through the older ones.

Iris slips into place next to her just as she’s beginning to get bored. “Caitlin,” she greets, satisfied like a cat with feathers between its teeth—she’s already shifted back from her equine form, the water painting the stains of her teeth as if they’re shadows instead of blood.

“I hope you cleaned up after yourself this time,” Caitlin sniffs, disapproval thick in her tone. (But doesn’t complain when Iris digs through the sand and links their hands, giving a winning smile.)

“I’ll toss out the bones tomorrow,” she promises, pushes up to her knees and tugs at Caitlin’s hand. “Come back to the deeper waters with me?”

“I’m not done with—”

“You’ve weaved a basket every day for your entire life,” Iris tells her, laughing, and begins to swim slowly backward, drawing Caitlin along with her. “I think you can skip a day.”

“You say that every day,” Caitlin sighs.

Iris smiles. “So when are you finally going to listen?”

Caitlin glances back over her shoulder, to the half-finished basket drifting slightly with the movement of the loch, and bites her lip. She looks back at Iris, offers, “Today?”

(It’s worth leaving the weaving behind, for the smile that lights up Iris’s face.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking prompts, although I probably won't be able to answer any until Sunday. Hit me up at either lisasneeze or weekend-conspiracy-theorist!


End file.
